


Tal vez

by Ana_Jacobs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Doesn't Understand His Feelings, Arthur Has Abandonment Issues, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Comforting Merlin, Cuddling, Fluff, Gaius knows, Idiots in Love, In Character, M/M, Made For Each Other, Merlin is a Little Shit, Sharing a Bed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Jacobs/pseuds/Ana_Jacobs
Summary: Merlin se encogió de hombros, se tumbó de nuevo y cerró los ojos.—Si quieres dormir en la cama, tendrás que compartirla conmigo —sentenció.Hubo unos segundos de silencio.—Esto es increíble —gruñó Arthur—. Aparta —añadió, dándole un empellón nada cariñoso en las piernas.--Arthur ha discutido con Gwen y termina en el dormitorio de Merlin, buscando su compañía y su consuelo. Los dos comparten una conversación profunda -y miradas profundas- hasta que se quedan dormidos en la cama de Merlin.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Tal vez

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> You can also find this fic translated into English here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645962  
> Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen. La historia y sus personajes están basados en la serie de la BBC Merlin.  
> Si hubiera que encuadrarla en el marco de la serie, supongo que esta escena podría tener lugar en algún momento de la temporada 5, dado que Arthur ya es rey y está casado con Gwen.   
> Bueno, ocurriera cuando ocurriera, solo diré que estoy dispuesta a jurar que esto, seguro, sucedió en algún momento de la serie, tal vez incluso en más de una ocasión. En mi cabeza es canon y punto jajaja  
> Dicho esto, solo me queda decir que espero que os guste.  
> ¡Un saludo!

TAL VEZ

Arthur cerró las puertas de sus aposentos de un portazo y apoyó la espalda contra ellas con un suspiro resignado. Una nueva discusión con Gwen. Otra más. Lo mismo de siempre. Arthur había usado el arma de Lancelot, y ella el escudo de “me ocultas cosas”, “no confías en mí”, “soy tu mujer, pero pareces incapaz de compartir tus problemas conmigo”. Guinevere solo se preocupaba por él, y sus intenciones eran buenas, pero sus palabras habían herido a Arthur.

Porque era cierto. Guinevere tenía razón. Arthur no podía evitarlo. Gwen ya le había traicionado en el pasado, e incluso había sido el enemigo durante el tiempo en que fue una marioneta manejada por Morgana. Además… Bueno, Gwen no era su principal apoyo, Arthur lo sabía, y no necesitaba que fuera su persona de confianza. Ese puesto ya estaba ocupado. Por Merlin.

Merlin. Nunca confiaría en Gwen como confiaba en Merlin. Demonios, nunca confiaría en nadie como confiaba en Merlin. Nunca habría para él nadie como Merlin…

Arthur suspiró de nuevo, se pasó las manos por el rostro y caminó pasillo abajo, dejando que su mirada se deslizara, perezosa, por las sombras danzarinas proyectadas por las antorchas. Era noche cerrada, y el castillo dormía.

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta los aposentos de Gaius. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, sin llamar, procurando no hacer ruido, y se asomó al interior con cautela. El galeno dormía en su camastro, en medio de su consulta. Arthur entró con sigilo y caminó de puntillas, tratando de no despertarle. Dio un respingo cuando, al pasar por su lado, el anciano soltó un fuerte ronquido. Permaneció unos segundos paralizado, hasta que su corazón volvió a latir a un ritmo normal. Después, se deslizó hasta la puerta que le separaba de Merlin. La abrió y se coló en su cuarto.

—Merlin —llamó, gritando en susurros—. ¡Merlin!

Su sirviente rebulló entre las sábanas.

—¡Merlin! —repitió, al tiempo que le daba un fuerte manotazo en el pie que tenía más a mano.

El chico se incorporó de golpe, sobresaltado.

—¡Qué…!

—¡Chist! —Arthur se llevó una mano a los labios y le dirigió una mirada amenazadora.

—¿Arthur? —Merlin le miró, desubicado—. ¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió, preocupado, más alerta.

—He discutido con Guinevere —confesó Arthur, turbado.

—¿Qué? —dijo Merlin, desconcertado—. Espera… ¿qué hora es?

—Que he discutido con Guinevere —repitió Arthur con impaciencia, ignorando la última pregunta de su criado.

Merlin le miró sin comprender.

—Bien. ¿Y?

—¿Y? ¿Cómo que “y”? ¡Que he discutido con mi esposa! —bramó Arthur, hablando todo lo alto que le permitían los susurros.

Merlin se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—Vale. Has discutido con Gwen. Me ha quedado claro. La cuestión es, ¿qué haces aquí, despertándome, en medio de la noche?

—Por Dios, Merlin. Es obvio. _He discutido con Gwen_.

—¡Sí, eso ya lo has dicho! —exclamó Merlin, molesto.

—Y… —continuó Arthur, haciendo énfasis en la conjunción y esperando unos segundos para ver si Merlin completaba la oración. Merlin claramente no seguía su curso de razonamiento, así que suspiró exasperado y prosiguió—: No puedo dormir en mi cuarto. Con ella. En la misma cama.

Merlin alzó las cejas.

—Muy bien. ¿Y? —repitió, harto.

—Y, que te levantes. Fuera. Dormiré en tu cama.

Merlin se le quedó mirando boquiabierto.

—Será una broma.

—Desde luego que no. Eres mi sirviente, y te ordeno que me cedas tu cama para que pueda dormir.

—¡Tienes cientos de habitaciones vacías con cientos de camas vacías en este castillo! —exclamó Merlin, indignado—. ¡Ve, elige una, y déjame tranquilo!

—¡Merlin! —le llamó la atención Arthur—. ¡Estás hablando con tu rey!

—No, ahora mismo estoy hablando con un completo idiota. Arthur, no estás siendo razonable.

—¡Qué! ¡Por supuesto que lo soy! ¿Y a quién llamas idiota? ¡Tú eres el idiota! —se indignó Arthur, elevando demasiado la voz.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Gaius murmuró algo en sueños. Ambos se quedaron quietos, en silencio, hasta que comprobaron que seguía dormido.

—Escucha —prosiguió Arthur, más calmado—. No puedo dormir solo, ¿vale? Si me quedo solo en alguno de esos cuartos, sin nadie con quien poder hablar, comenzaré a darle vueltas a la discusión y no podré dormir en toda la noche.

—Bueno, no te estaría muy mal empleado —apuntó Merlin.

Arthur le miró alzando las cejas, molesto.

—Merlin. Por favor —suplicó.

Merlin le devolvió la mirada y suspiró. No podía negarle nada si se lo pedía así.

—Vale. Está bien. —Arthur sonrió, aliviado—. Pero no pienso dormir en el suelo.

—Qué…

—Que no voy a dormir en el suelo. Serás el rey, pero este es _mi_ cuarto y esta es _mi_ cama. No voy a cedértela y dormir en el suelo.

—¿Y entonces…? No pretenderás que _yo_ —Hizo especial énfasis en el pronombre— vaya a dormir en el suelo…

Merlin se encogió de hombros, se tumbó de nuevo y cerró los ojos.

—Si quieres dormir en la cama, tendrás que compartirla conmigo —sentenció.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

—Esto es increíble —gruñó Arthur—. Aparta —añadió, dándole un empellón nada cariñoso en las piernas.

Merlin sonrió sin abrir los ojos y se movió para hacerle hueco.

—Esto es ridículo —mascullaba Arthur mientras se acomodaba—. Aquí apenas entra una sola persona…

Se echó al lado de Merlin, de costado, y se revolvió gruñendo durante unos segundos.

—No. Espera. Levanta —dijo al fin.

—Ni hablar —contestó rotundo Merlin.

—Solo… solo cámbiate de lado.

Merlin giró la cabeza y le miró por encima del hombro, perplejo.

—¡Hablo en serio, Merlin! No puedo dormir del lado derecho —se quejó Arthur.

Merlin resopló y se incorporó, resignado. Somnoliento, rodeó la cama y se tumbó en el otro lado.

—¿Contento?

—Mejor, gracias.

Arthur miraba el techo mientras Merlin trataba de dormirse sobre el costado izquierdo.

—Merlin.

—¿Mmm?

—Esta cama, más bien camastro, es incomodísima. Es… enana, y dura como una piedra. Es horrible.

—Oh, vaya, perdona por ser un simple sirviente y tener un lecho humilde, mi señor —masculló Merlin con sorna.

—No sé cómo puedes dormir aquí.

—Ahora mismo me está resultado bastante difícil, la verdad.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un buen rato. Sin embargo, cuando Merlin pensaba que, con un poco de suerte, Arthur ya se habría dormido, este volvió a hablar.

—¿Merlin?

—Qué.

—¿Por qué crees que discuto tanto con Guinevere?

—Bueno, tienes un carácter un poco difícil.

—¿Qué?

—Te enfadas con facilidad.

—¡Nada de eso! —se indignó Arthur.

—¿Lo ves? —sonrió Merlin, mirándole por encima del hombro.

Arthur apretó los labios e hinchó los carrillos, irritado. Touché. Soltó el aire poco a poco y preguntó, más calmado:

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Crees que es culpa mía?

Merlin suspiró y se incorporó hasta quedar medio sentado, con la espalda apoyada contra el cabecero de la cama, hombro con hombro con Arthur.

—A ver, yo no soy ningún experto, Arthur, pero yo creo que es normal discutir con las personas con las que compartes gran parte del día. Es parte de la convivencia. Es decir, míranos a ti y a mí. No hacemos más que discutir.

—Pero no es lo mismo —protestó Arthur—. Tú y yo no discutimos de verdad. Solo bromeamos.

—Si tú lo dices… —murmuró Merlin, escéptico.

Arthur le ignoró.

—Las discusiones con Guinevere son distintas. Son… desagradables, violentas. Me hacen sentir fatal. Y luego es tan difícil decir lo siento… Los dos somos tan orgullosos… Sobre todo yo.

Merlin le miró con empatía.

—Soy un bruto, Merlin. Al final, siempre acabo mencionando a Lancelot. Y ella dice que no confío en ella, que no le cuento las cosas.

—Pero eso no es verdad. Estoy seguro de que no lo dice en serio.

—¿Pero y si tiene razón, Merlin? Quiero decir, yo… Siento que a ti puedo contarte cualquier cosa. Que puedo contar contigo para cualquier cosa. Pero con ella no… no me sale. No es… No es lo mismo.

Merlin le miró conmovido y preocupado a partes iguales. Contempló a su amigo, pensativo.

—No sé, siento que eso está mal. Que no es normal —dijo Arthur, angustiado.

—Bueno, yo soy tu amigo y Gwen es tu mujer. Tu relación con los dos no tiene que ser la misma. Es decir, lógicamente es diferente. _Debe_ ser diferente. Además, que no le cuentes las cosas no significa que no la quieras.

Arthur suspiró, inquieto.

—A ver, no sé, mírame a mí, por ejemplo. Tengo a Gaius, a quien quiero como a un padre. Y… te tengo a ti. A Gaius le confío cosas que a ti no te cuento, pero…

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué? Espera, ¿qué cosas? —interrumpió Arthur sobresaltado.

—Cosas —respondió evasivo Merlin—. Esa no es la cuestión…

—¡¿Cómo que no…?!

—¿Quieres callarte y escuchar por una vez en tu vida? Lo que intento decir es que es un hecho que con Gaius a veces comparto cosas, algún… _secretillo_ por así decirlo —Arthur abrió mucho los ojos y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no interrumpirle— que tú desconoces, pero, aun así, no hay nada ni nadie que me importe más que tú, Arthur. Siempre has sido y serás mi prioridad.

Arthur le miró con una media sonrisa embelesada y los ojos teñidos de emoción. Oh, Merlin.

—Seguramente, conmigo y con Gwen te pasará algo parecido. Puede que en ocasiones a mí me cuentes tus problemas y a ella no, tal vez para que ella no se preocupe, o por lo que sea. Tienes algún secreto conmigo, vale, pero… ella es tu mujer —concluyó Merlin, lanzándole una mirada significativa.

Pero Arthur se quedó mirando al techo, con el ceño fruncido. No era así. Si comparaba su relación con Gwen y su relación con Merlin, de algún modo sentía que la segunda era la que más valoraba; la valoraba por encima de todo. Sentía que, si tuviera que elegir entre conservar a su lado a Gwen o a Merlin, elegiría al muchacho. Su corazón no tenía dudas al respecto. Guinevere era su esposa y su reina, y la quería. Sabía que la quería. Y no querría perderla por nada del mundo. Pero la persona sin la que no sabría ni podría vivir… era Merlin.

—Seguramente —murmuró, sin embargo. Había cosas que nunca admitiría ni diría en voz alta.

—Pues claro. — Merlin le dirigió una sonrisa de aliento.

Arthur se pasó una mano por el rostro, agobiado.

—Supongo que me preocupa que se canse de mí. Que deje de amarme. Merlin, ¿tú crees que Guinevere me abandonaría si se diera el caso?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Mi señor, Gwen te quiere. Nunca dejará de hacerlo.

Arthur sonrió y, sin mirarlo, le dio un codazo.

—¿Aunque sea un cabeza de chorlito arrogante y mimado?

Merlin se rio.

—Gwen pone el listón muy bajo, créeme.

Arthur le pegó más fuerte, y la risa de Merlin se tornó un quejido ahogado.

Guardaron silencio durante unos instantes.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Merlin? —dijo Arthur por fin, girando la cabeza para mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Intensamente. Apenas le separaban unos centímetros de él—. Tienes razón. Tengo mal carácter. ¿Y si fuera a peor con el paso de los años? ¿Y si me vuelvo un viejo cascarrabias insoportable?

—¿Más de lo que ya lo eres? —bromeó Merlin.

Arthur le lanzó una mirada irritada.

—Hablo en serio, Merlin. ¿Qué pasaría si no hacemos más que discutir de verdad, si no paro de… mandarte hacer tareas horribles?

Merlin abrió la boca para comentar algo, pero la mirada que Arthur le dirigió le hizo cambiar de opinión.

—¿Y si…? ¿Y si llego a ser peor rey que mi padre? ¿Y si decepciono a todo el mundo? ¿Y si…, y si te decepciono _a ti_?

La mirada de Merlin se dulcificó.

—¿Me abandonarías, Merlin? ¿Recogerías tus cosas, dejarías de ser mi sirviente y te marcharías?

Ambos se miraron intensamente a los ojos.

—Arthur —comenzó Merlin, solemne—. Sé que tú nunca podrías decepcionarme. Jamás. Eres el Único y Futuro Rey, y estás destinado a hacer grandes cosas. Lo sé.

Arthur suspiró, decepcionado. No se refería a eso. No estaba hablando de él como rey…

Merlin le miró. Sabía lo que pensaba.

—Arthur —le llamó, con suavidad—. Sabes que yo nunca, jamás, te abandonaré. Estaré siempre a tu lado, pase lo que pase. Siempre. Y seré feliz siendo tu sirviente hasta el día en que muera.

Arthur alzó la mirada y le sonrió, agradecido. Merlin le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lo prometo —completó.

Arthur asintió, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Gracias, Merlin.

Le creyó. Claro que le creyó. Merlin siempre cumplía sus promesas, incluso cuando parecían una locura. Para Arthur creerle y confiar en él era sencillo, tan fácil como respirar. Porque Merlin siempre estaba ahí, Merlin nunca le había fallado. Y nunca lo haría. Todos los demás podrían hacerlo, pero Merlin… Merlin no. Merlin nunca. Y eso le daba una seguridad y una tranquilidad inconmensurables. El chico no podía ni imaginar lo mucho que valoraba su presencia, su compañía, su consejo, su consuelo.

Arthur carraspeó.

—Bueno —masculló, girando sobre sí mismo y dándole la espalda a Merlin—. Hora de dormir. A ver si eres capaz de mantener la boca cerrada durante un rato, Merlin. —Era tan agradable pronunciar su nombre. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin—. Así no hay quien duerma.

Merlin puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió. Miró con cariño el perfil de Arthur y se tumbó de espaldas a él, aunque la cama era tan pequeña que no les separaba ni un centímetro.

—Y mantente bien alejado —oyó decir a Arthur por encima de su hombro—. Ni se te ocurra tocarme.

Merlin sonrió de oreja a oreja y se le escapó una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Qué? —ladró Arthur.

—¿Te acuerdas de que una vez dijiste que compartir la cama conmigo sería lo último que harías…? Pues… mírate ahora.

—¡Cierra el pico! Esto no lo hago por gusto, te lo aseguro.

—Ni yo, desde luego.

—Bien. Está bien saberlo. Y te lo advierto de nuevo: no me toques. Te aseguro que, si intentas abrazarme, aunque sea de dormido, haré que te corten las manos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y entonces quién haría todas tus tareas? ¿Quién cuidaría de tus caballos, fregaría tus suelos, ordenaría tus aposentos, puliría tu armadura, te limpiaría los zapatos, te lavaría la ropa, te vestiría, te despertaría por las mañanas…? —enumeró Merlin.

—Cualquiera, literalmente, lo haría mejor que tú, Merlin.

Merlin resopló, sonriendo aún, y negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, sire. Nada me apetece menos que acercarme todavía más a ti. 

—¡Bien! ¡Mejor! —bufó Arthur.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Los dos sonreían en sueños.

*

—¡Merlin! Por todos los santos, este muchacho conseguirá que lo despidan. Por mucho que el rey lo aprecie, si no cumple con su trabajo como es debido… — mascullaba Gaius de buena mañana.

Merlin no se había levantado aún.

—Hora de levantar, pequeño holgazán. Arthur se enfadará si no lo despiertas a su ho… Oh.

Gaius se interrumpió cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de Merlin.

Arthur y él dormían aún profundamente —Gaius ignoraba que habían estado hablando hasta bien entrada la madrugada— a pesar de que hacía rato que había salido el sol.

Gaius no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, conmovido.

—Oh. Desde luego.

El rey dormía con expresión plácida abrazado a Merlin desde atrás. Estrechaba a su sirviente contra sí como si el muchacho fuera el más valioso de sus tesoros.

Gaius cerró la puerta despacio y con discreción. Esos dos idiotas… Estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Y parecían ser los únicos en ignorarlo.

*

Merlin entreabrió los ojos cuando sintió que Gaius había vuelto a cerrar la puerta. Miró de reojo a Arthur y, sonriendo levemente, volvió a cerrarlos.

Tal vez Gaius se equivocaba. Tal vez no lo ignoraban. Tal vez no.


End file.
